Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure
Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure (シャドードケーププリキュア Shadōdo Kēpu Purikyua) are a group of girls created by Empress Kurai Tamashi and are created from the remains of Form-Changers that have either faded away or have vanished and the powers of the Cures. Kurai Tamashi had made the capes herself, the fabric of the capes consist of the Cures' despair, pessimism, and any other negative emotions. Appearance The Shadowed Cape Pretty Cures appear to be much older than the original Cures (except for Cure Shadowed River and Cure Shadowed Lovely), but they have similar ages. Shadowed Moonbeam has dark yellow hair that she wears straight, dark blue eyes, a magenta midriff-bearing sleeveless top with a black bow on it and a black sailor collar, a dark blue skirt that has two tiers and black frills, a dark pink choker, black cresent moon-shaped earrings, black shoes with magenta ribbons and black thigh high stockings with magenta stripes similar to Cure Melody's, a gray petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length black glove on the right similar to Cure Moonlight's, and a magenta cape. Shadowed River has light blue hair that she wears straight with an ahoge on the top, cyan blue eyes, a navy blue sleeveless top with a black bow on it and a black sailor collar, a cyan blue skirt with black frills, a navy blue choker, black river-shaped earrings, black shoes that are similar to (movie) Ultra Cure Happy's shoes, black arm-warmers, and a navy blue cape. Shadowed Flare has dark purple hair that she wears in a ponytail similar to Cure Beat's, dark purple eyes, a dark red sleeveless top with a black tie on it and a black sailor collar, a dark red skirt that has two tiers and black frills, a dark red choker, black fire-shaped earrings, black boots similar to Cure Beat's, black arm-warmers, and a dark red cape. Shadowed Timber has dark brown wavy, almost scruffy, hair worn in a side ponytail, dark green eyes, a dark green midriff-bearing sleeveless top with a black bow on it and a black sailor collar, a short dark green wrinkled skirt with dark green shorts underneath, a dark green choker with spikes on it, black stud lightning earrings, short black boots with sharp toetips similar to Cure Diamond's, black fingerless gloves with spiky dark green bracelets, and a dark green cape. Shadowed Lovely has dark yellow hair that she wears straight with a black bow, dark blue eyes that turn red when she gets angry, a dark yellow puffy dress with puffy shoulders, a dark yellow stripe across the botttom part of the dress and has dozens of black frills underneath like Cure Lemonade's outfit in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, a frilly dark yellow choker, black star-shaped earrings, black knee-length boots with dark yellow ribbons decorating them similar to Cure Muse's and black and yellow striped thigh-high stockings, black opera-length gloves, and a dark yellow cape. History Kurai was so determined to defeat the Cures that she had an idea. Her idea was that she would make evil counterparts of the Cures to defeat them. She used Form-Changer remains and the Cures' powers to create them and kept tinkering with them to make sure that they were perfect. The Empress also made the capes from the Cures' despair, pessisism, and other negative emotions. She set them to attack the Cures when she died. When Kurai died, the Cures were awakened. The Sailor Suit Pretty Cure and the Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure met each other, then the Cures were knocked and taken to seperate dimensions. They died when their good counterparts defeated them. Shadowed Cape Pretty Cures Cure Shadowed Moonbeam Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya She is sluggish, lazy, and wants to relax all day and sleep at night. She doesn't handle energetic people very well. She is mature but has temper tantrums; a polar opposite from the sometimes immature but slow to anger Bunny. Shadowed Moonbeam has no patience for younger siblings, especially younger brothers, referring to Bunny's rivalry in early episodes with her younger brother Tanaka. Her method to spread despair and pessimism is by turning good sibling relationships into bad ones. She can perform New Moon Orb and Shadow Flash to attack her good counterpart. She can also use an electric guitar to create an evil, despair-causing tune. Cure Shadowed River Voiced by: Tae Okajima She is not a very intelligent person and is irrational. She makes comments that sometimes make no sense. She is arrogant and brags about her intelligence even though she is unintelligent; a polar opposite from the modest and intelligent Tensaimi. Shadowed River is the creepiest of the five dark cures and dislikes reason. Her method to spread despair and pessimism is by making people say mean things for no reason and make them do and say irrational and dangerous things. She can perform Dark Bubble Barrage and Shadow Splash to attack her good counterpart. Cure Shadowed Flare Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi She is not graceful and is bad at archery. She is reckless and breaks things a lot, but will blame someone else instead of taking responsibility. She is pessimistic and clumsy; a polar opposite from the optimistic and graceful Hono. Shadowed Flare does not like responsibility and would rather blame someone or something else. Her method to spread despair and pessimism is to use pessisism itself and by making people blame someone else for something that the other person didn't do. She can perform Dark Flame Burst and Shadow Burning to attack her good counterpart. Cure Shadowed Timber Voiced by: Miki Nagasawa She does not care about her appearance and dislikes cute things. She is not afraid of fights and likes getting into fights. She thinks cute things are childish. Everything she plants dies and burns everything she bakes; a polar opposite from the green-thumbed baker Itsuki. Shadowed Timber does not like harmony. Her method to spread despair and pessimism is by making people fight and argue with each other. She can perform Dark Leaf Hurricane and Shadow Storm to attack her good counterpart. Cure Shadowed Lovely Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe She is arrogant and thinks that she is the best idol ever. She only cares about the attention, money, and fame she recieves from the people who listen to her instead of considering their feelings. She sees cute girls and other idols a threat to her fame and career. She only cares about her happiness; a polar opposite to Amaimomo who cares about her happiness and other people's feelings. Shadowed Lovely likes to see other people's feelings hurt. Her method to spread despair and pessimism is by turning good friendships into bad ones and making people hurt each other people's feelings. She can perform Dark Binding Chain and Shadow Kiss to attack her good counterpart. She can also use sonic waves by singing. Trivia *Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure are the fourth evil mirror team to appear in the Pretty Cure universe, after Dark Pretty Cure 5, Bad End Pretty Cure, and Kuro Pretty Cure. *Overall, they are the fifth mirror team, after Dark Pretty Cure 5, Mirage Pretty Cure, Bad End Pretty Cure, and Kuro Pretty Cure. *Kuro Pretty Cure, Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure, and Dark Pretty Cure 5 have similarities, because they are created by a main villain, are the fusion between some type of item and the respective counterpart's powers, and have different seiyuus from their good counterparts. *Kuro Pretty Cure, Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure, and Mirage Pretty Cure also have similarities, because at least one of the battles had to span over into the next episode and the battles take place at similar episode numbers. Also, their names are almost the same, except the prefix is different. *Kuro Pretty Cure, Shadowed Cape Pretty Cure, and Bad End Pretty Cure also have similarities, because none of their team members turned good in the end and wanted to spread despair. *Rie Kugimiya, Yuko Minaguchi, Miki Nagasawa, and Kumiko Watanabe have voiced either a good Cure, a dark Cure counterpart, or a villian in the Pretty Cure universe before. Tae Okajima is the only seiyuu who hasn't voiced a Cure, a counterpart, or a Pretty Cure villain before. *Cure Shadowed River is the only Shadowed Caped Cure to have her seiyuu changed; it was changed twice. Her original seiyuu was Reiko Kiuchi, but was changed to Kaori Fukuhara. Then it was changed to Tae Okajima. *Though none of the Shadowed Cape Cures turned good in the end, they showed some regret in their eyes as they were dying then they told each of their counterparts that they will be back for revenge. *They got their revenge in the All Stars Movie, "The Revenge of the Shadowed Cape Cures." Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Counterpart Villains Category:Dark Cures